versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Spawn (Jim Downing)
James Downing (also known as Jim Downing) is a former protagonist in the Spawn comic series. Background In the 90s, Jim Downing awoke from a coma at the same time he was about to be killed. Jim went to heaven, and apparently touched God as he planned to kill Him. Jim became an angel and was one of the most powerful angels ever in this form. Years later, after a great war, in order for Spawn to stop Heaven and Hell from interfering with life on Earth, Spawn killed himself to initiate a plan where the soul of Jim Downing would take his place. Jim Downing seemingly awoke from his coma years later and became a celebrity due to the apparent medical miracle he experienced. Jim Downing, however, had to take Spawn's , making him a unique hellspawn that broke the 400 year cycle. Stats Attack Potency: At least Multiverse Level, possibly Multiverse+ Level (Stated as having more potential than any Spawn before him. Fought with Omega Spawn. Once he used his angelic powers, he easily dominated the fight. Believed to be a threat to God and Satan.) Speed: At least Infinite (Part angel, which makes him a part of the Ethereal Flux, which allows for travel across infinite-sized universes) Durability: At least Multiverse Level, possibly Multiverse+ Level (Took hits from angels, the Violator, the Omega Spawn, and may compare to Al Simmons' symbiote just before his resurrection) Hax: Transmutation, existence erasure, time manipulation, mind manipulation, can destroy opponents on a molecular level, immortality (cannot truly die unless beheaded, or will otherwise keep returning to hell and become stronger) statistics amplification, precognition, teleportation, reality warping, creation, intangibility, size manipulation, shapeshifting, clairvoyance, likely far more (his powers are apparently only limited to his imagination) Intelligence: Fairly high. James is knowledgeable and understood his powers much quicker than Al Simmons did. Stamina: Very high, if not infinite. Has greater potential than all other Spawns, likely including Omega Spawn, who has infinite necroplasm reserves. Jim's own necroplasm levels never actually got lower after using his powers; they rose instead. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *Fire Manipulation *Water Manipulation *Explosion Manipulation *Time Stop *Transmutation *Existence Erasure *Mind Manipulation *Molecular Manipulation *Immortality *Statistics Amplification *Precognition *Clairvoyance *Teleportation *Reality Warping *Creation *Intangibility *Size Manipulation *Black Hole Creation *Shapeshifting *Regeneration Techniques None notable. Equipment None notable. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought with the Violator *Was a threat to his own symbiote with his angel powers *Destroyed a gun with some roaches *Easily killed every hitman sent after him *Comparable to vampires, who have given even Al Simmons trouble *Should compare to the Legion of Souls that was within Al Simmons, as he has greater potential than all other hellspawns *Destroyed a hospital while just learning his powers Speed/Reactions *Deflected bullets *Has fought with many demons and angels at once Durability/Endurance *Took a severe beating from an aggressive Omega Spawn *Can survive hits from the Freak, who is actually Malebolgia Skill/Intelligence *Seemingly briefly outsmarted God *Learned how to master his powers in a brief period of time *Has great knowledge in the medical field due to his miraculous resurrection *Became the greatest hellspawn in history for some time Weaknesses *Hellspawns are only as good with their powers as their self-control and understanding is *The symbiote can be exorcised from the body *Susceptible to having his powers taken *Certain dead zones remove powers from hell or heaven, although Jim is not necessarily affected by these Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Image Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Angels Category:Infinite Speed Category:Multiverse+ Level Category:Multiverse Level Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters